candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 374/Dreamworld
| moves = | target = | blockers = | other = | candies = | spaces = 77 | previous = | prevtype = Jelly | next = | nexttype = Jelly }} | score = 15,000 | moves = 50 }} Difficulty *Unlike its counterpart in Reality, the candy bombs have two more moves. *Moon Struck makes this level easier. *The moon scale is stable. *Moon struck will prevent candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale from spawning from spawning as the board has five colours. If purple colour appears on the left side of the moon scale, 9 additional candies have to be collected in addition to the 3 candies the player has to collect three moves after the moon struck.150 candies × ((2 moves + 1 move) / 50 moves) = 9 candiesThis assumes that the start of the moon struck removes less than the number of required candies whose colour appears on the moon scale. This has to be repeated if purple colour appears again on the left side of the moon scale. *The order is worth 15,000 points 150 regular candies × 100 points per regular candy = 15,000 points, which is equal to the one star target score. Stars Moon Scale Moon Struck *'1st Start:' moves left. *'1st End:' moves left. *'2nd Start:' moves left. *'2nd End:' moves left. Strategy *Removing the icing with under 16 moves left will ensure that you cannot lose the level to an exploding candy bomb. Earning More Stars Difficulty *The presence of five colours makes it easy to create special candies. *The order is worth 15,000 points. Hence, an additional 435,000 points for two stars and an additional 485,000 points for three stars have to be earned through matching of candies. *With the same number of moves and with the same two and three star target scores as its Reality counterpart, they are not much difficult to reach. *There is a massive number of candy bombs which will drop from the dispensers after the cake bomb is destroyed. Moreover, the dispensers endlessly dispense candy bombs, giving the player many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *50 moves are more than sufficient to create at least a colour bomb. Hence, it decreases the difficulty of creating colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. This is essential as the candy bombs can be relatively isolated. *Moon struck removes candies matching the colour on the left side of the moon scale, lasts for two moves and occurs twice. This makes it much easier to create special candies. *Even after each moon struck ends, it is not much harder to create special candies. Notes Elements Info Miscellaneous Info Walkthroughs Gallery Screenshot 2015-08-28-14-40-07.png|Mobile version (before candies settle) Screenshot 2015-08-28-14-40-16.png|Mobile version (after candies settle) Level 374 Dreamworld icon.png|Level icon Category:Dreamworld levels Category:Candy order levels Category:Candy Kaiju levels Category:Levels with 50 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:Levels with five candy colours Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels with cake bombs Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with regular icing Category:Levels with two moon strucks Category:Levels with candies that do not start from rest Category:Levels with empty spaces Category:Somewhat easy levels